bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bejeweled Stars levels
This page contains a list of all the levels in Bejeweled Stars. Aim for the Stars! levels Bejeweled Stars Level 1.png|Intro to Currents Bejeweled Stars Level 2.png|Four of a Kind Bejeweled Stars Level 3.png|A Different Angle Bejeweled Stars Level 4.png|To the Sky! Bejeweled Stars Level 5.png|Boom Goes the Dynamite Bejeweled Stars Level 6.png|Special Delivery Bejeweled Stars Level 7.png|Ka-BOOM! Creekhollow Downs levels *Clear? Crystal. *Shine and Shatter *It Practically Plays Itself! *Double Love *Double Trouble *Free and Clear *Current Collections *Shifting Stairways Gustygale Gully levels *Say Hello to My Little Friends *No Net? No Problem. *Rise & Fall of the Butterflies *Time to Multitask *From the Bottom Up *Mix It Up *Move Along *Time to Multitask Returns! *Spin Me Right Round *Slim Pickings *Butterflies Plus Rockbound Mesa levels *We're Square Now *Step It Up *Movin' on Up *Why Do You Build Me Up? *Bang! Smash! *In My Own Little Corner *Luck of the Drop *Turn This Gem Around! *10 Ring Firefly Bend levels *Gotta Catch 'Em All? *Exploding Tides *Take a Shine to This *Tricky Positioning *Shattering Expectations *'Round the Bend *The Right Angle *Snaking Solutions *Hard as a Rock Aeriedown Bridge levels *Intro to Clouds *Taking Flight *Floating Flame Gems *Drop It Low *A Thrilling Combination *Laws of Attraction *Puffy Placement *Twin Tributaries *Fiery Fogginess Skyview Vista levels *Live on the Edge *Strangers in the Night *That's Stone Cold *Up? No, Down. No, Up Again! *Ambitious Arrangements *Back to Your Corners *Cloudy Collection *Right Round *Where Eagles Dare *Tricky Waterways *Dewy Directions Bitterberg Tundra levels *Breaking The Ice *Imagine This With Butterflies *Square Dancing *Up and Down *Ice Crashers *Cornering Currents *A Dip in the River *Deep Pockets *Twisty Tributaries *Crushed Ice *Flitting About *A Particular Slant *Tiny Travelers *Snowball Effect Sandstone Gorge levels *Hard to Reach *Changing Flights *It's Hip to Be Square *Straight & Narrow *A Perfect Fit *Fixer Upper *Drill to the Core *Intro to Gravel *A Rocky River Ride *Rocky Roads *'Round the River *A Starring Role Chillmist Vale levels *The Chase *Panning for Gems *Cloudy Challenges *Can You Dig It? *Surrounding Stone *A Room of Corners *Stone Cold *The Great Eye *Great Gems of Fire *Al...most...THERE! *Movin' On Up *A Tough Trajectory *Matching Selectively *Chamber of Secrets Shimmering Ravine levels *Now You See Me *Pinwheel Positioning *Potentially Perfect Placement *Slushy *Give and Take *Two out of Reach *Crystalline Waters *Getting the Drop on Gems *Crystal Clear Destruction *Stony Shivers Glitterdust Canyon levels *A Little Back and Forth *Placement Is Everything *Brrr and Boom! *We Will Rock You *A Disappearing Act *Creating Opportunities *Twisted Timing *We're Going Places *Complex Combinations *Complex Crystal *Back to Your Corners Sleepingrock Isle levels *Intro to Chambers *Keeping It Far... *Fight or Flight *Flame Flummoxed *Middle Pocket *Riverside *Making Moves *On Thin Ice *Reach Out *Dream Within a Dream *A Shiny New Challenge *Trading Spaces *A Muddy Solution *Time to Take Flight Tumblerun Creek levels *Vicious Vapor *Boom, Baby! *It's A Mystery *Rounding Up *Slip and Slide *Save That For Later *Dirty Digs *Facet Offset *Timing Is Everything *Circling Currents *Fire and Ice *The Current Situation *Chamber Cocoons *Strider *Chilled Cubes Echowind Tower levels *Intro to JetStreams *Drone *Get in Line *Float Like a Butterfly *Center Cannon *Sniper *Iced Chambers *Shooting Stars *Another Side, Another Story *Keeping Things Moving *Butterflies Plus *Keeping It Far... *Down Stroke *Sentinels *Shooting Gallery *Meteor! Eaglebreath Path levels *Top Heavy *Cleared for Flight *Four Square *Two Cubes, No Cream *Sidestep *On the Rocks *Dreamers *Hold Up! *Boom Goes the Butterfly *Piston Pistols *Earth, Wind, and Fliers *Let It Snow *Ping Pong *Defying Gravity *Rafting *Not Quite Diamond Mine *Make Your Own Luck Flickerflame Narrows levels *Flying High *It's Of Two Minds *Step by Step *Marks The Spots *Star Storm *Tough as Rocks *Just Watching The Clouds *But Not So Low *The Lost *Four Corners *Gilded Gliders *Back And Forth *Bank Shot *Oubliette *Nice Digs *Don't Be Such a Square *Rampart *Fly Fjords Timelost Cliffs levels *The Midas Touch *Dividing Lines *Rainy Relocation *A Calm Center *A Silver Lining *Mini Mixer *We Love Gold *Let the Sunshine In *All In The Middle *Shifting and Shining *Golden Pinwheel *Paning For Gold *Shifting Chambers *Muddy Mugs *Fly Back to the Star Shadowsong Refuge levels *Sedimentary, Dear Watson *All the Glitters *Flip and Switch *All About Timing *Flinging Rapidsly *Golden Dawn *Up The Middle *Top And Bottom *Out of the Woodwork *Broad Funnel *Dividing Line *What Goes Up... *Gilded Progress *In and Out *Twist and Shine Frostpeak Crag levels *Garden of Ice *A Frosty Reception *Around the World *Frozen Chrysalis *Fountain of Boom *Neither Snow Nor Rain... *Just Add Water *Clouds on the Horizons *A Creeping Chill *Ebb and Flow *Gold Dust *KA-Bloom? *El Dorado *Flame Favor *Gold Digging Darkwood Spring levels *Bitter Cold *Ready... Aim... Bloom! *Gold Rush *Break Free *Crystal Bridges *Shifting Currents *Shiver and Shimmer *Because Then It Would Be Easy *Thermal Pools *Optimization *Save That For Later *Cold Gold *Get to the Core *Purification Wintershine Hill levels *Alley Oops *The Gravity Well *Creepy Crawly *Frostburn *Nothing But Net *The Butterfly Rift *Explosive Personality *A Perfect Fit *On Wings of Gold *Cool It *River Prospecting *Spinning Out of Control *A Gusty Day *A Dip in the River Snowcapped Pass levels *A Crystal Tour *Butterflies in the Rain *Breaking Down *It's Hole-y Incredible *Side By Side *Just Shoot Me *Uneven Proposition *Golden Glaciers *Two Ships in the Night *Turning Corners *Icefall *Whirlpool *Mighty Mississippi *Buried Treasure *Crystal Crushers *Nooks and Crannies Mossyrock Ruins levels *Expansion *Stellar Nursery *An X Factor *8-Bitty Kitty *Plus Corners *Another Rift *Seeing Double *More Bounce to the Ounce *All The Things! *Jackpot! *Butterfrogger *Cutting Corners *The Golden Hour *Sweeper Cell *Hard to Hit Timberdown Brook levels *Stacked Deck *Surrounding Steel *X Marks It *So. Much. Crystal. *Fluffy Flight *Jet it and Forget it *Focus on the Shiny *Four Corners of Fire *Insect Chamber *Crystal Condundrum *Foggy Crystal *Presto Extendo *Snaking Problems *It's A Stretch *A Clear Problem *Flapping and Flowing Zephyrsky Spire levels *Tunnel Time *Upside Down Dirt *Alternate Outcomes *Crystal Quads *Whirlpool Portal *Brain Freeze *Choose Wisely *Rubble Trouble *The Shatterhorn *Tunnel Attack *Diamond Detour *Go With the Floe *Aloft Treasure *Stream to Stream *Butterfly Hop Breezygrove Heights levels *Alternate Exits *Butterfly Bonanza *Chuckin' Nuggets *Dirty Diagonals *Butterfly Vacuum *All the Blings *Waverider *Dashing Dirt *Conveyor Belt *Quantum Loop *Serial Cubes *Butterfly Boat *Center of Attention *Golden Meteor *Now With Butterflies Meadowlark Trail levels *Warped Current *Gilded Chambers *Fight Back the Swarm *Wagon Wheel *Heart of Gold *Blast Off *Into the Singularity *The Paths of Least Resistance *Dirt Track *The Choice is Yours *Down, Up, Down *Golden, Aye *Butterfly Crisis *Gems of the Hourglass *Surprise! More Gems Blazerock Ridge levels *Caportal Hill *Beponged *Dirty Dozin' *2 Gems Enter... *Granite Nimbus *High Gravity Gold *Crystalis *A Dirty Job *Crystal Lattice *Butterfly Bloomstick *Erosion *Sandcastles *Up, Up, and Away *Ice Rock *Butterfly Breakout *Alternatives Jewelmist Rise levels *Long Climb *PIG Launcher *Blowout *Mighty Middle *Spun Crystal *Ice Spray *Ungraveled *Ice Gold Equalizer *Around the Bend *Criss Cross Crush *Clouds and Carats *Up in Smoke *Gem Chips *Crossfire *Panopticon *A Positive Attitude *Funnel Tunnel Smoldercliff Desert levels *Harder Than Diamond *Butterfly Blast! *Peanut Butter and Jelly *Bloomin' Blackhole! *Crash for Cash *Glacial Squeeze *Rainbow Race *Golden Collider *Unstable Margins *Escape *Gemfall *Hold the Line *When Push Comes to Shove *Carried Away *Stack Up, Break Down *Crystal Conveyor *Port Holes Icicle Meadows levels *Starget Practice *Piston Portals *Fracking Gravel *Shifting Perspective *GYRo *Falconry *Pass the Rock *Glacial Meltdown *Singularities in Bloom *Crystal Dipped *Cloud of Golddust *Off The Wings *Fluttering Flanks *The Dirt Don't Hurt *Gold Pyromid Coolbreeze Fields levels *Taken for a Whirl *Crystal Cross *Rock on Target *Fire on Ice *Butterfly Reactor *Pinch Points *Compression Waves *Guarded Crystal *The Room is Spinning *Claustrophobic Corridor *Destruction Derby 2017 *Stop, Drop, Explode *Split Attention *Serpentine Stream *Low Ceiling Sparkling Spire levels *On Edge *Transformations *Cloudy, Chance of Glaciers *Wings of Bling *The Mysterious M *Precious Mettle *Freedom Flight *One More Time *Twister *Gold Hoops *It's a Tricky Hit *High Road, Low Road *Cloudy Judgement *Glacial Bling *A Pointed Question Labyrinthite Tunnels levels *Who's Trapping Who? *Mixing Pool *Panic Buttons *Stop 'Till You Drop *Rocky River Portals *Torn Apart *Taken for Granite *Haircut *Pest Control *Ley Line *Fissure Flurry *Any Port in a Storm *FlameGem Express *Boldy Go *Crush or be Crushed Rustrock Bluff levels *Twin Tunnels *Pa-Clink-O *Falling Quadrants *Ladder Former *Frost Drop *Fire When Ready *Butter Buster *Cold Shoulders *A Checkered Past *Checker Wrecker *Quasar Quorum *Artillery *Checkered *Bejeweled Donut *Ungraveled Rogue's Reliquary levels *Slew for Two *Current Intentions *Trench *Streamlined *Eternal Eddy *Crystal Chase *Slashed *Staying Seine *Opaque Destruction *Big Breath *Lines of Attrition *Divide and Conquer *Down the Drain *Basket Case *Aquifir Alignment Parched Climb levels *Chamber Music *Top Shelf *Off the Grid *Seems So Simple *To a T *Drifitng Dunes *Stay On Target *Whirlpools *Additional Complexity *Cornered *Grated *In Flux *Reflecting Pool *Flotsam and Jetsam *Osprey Ancient Memories levels *Bubbler *Line Your Pockets *Diamonds *Out of Your Depth *Get Crafty *It's a Cinch *Drawing a Line *Clouded Visions *A Chilly Disposition *Quadrant Query *There and Back Again *Kind of Magic *Gate Crasher *Insinuations *Guardians Memory's Echoes levels *A Protected Bank *Tangled Topography *Suspended *Crumbling Obelisks *Negative Associations *Row by Row *Twins *Columns *Turn Over a New Leaf *Diverted River *Logical Lightness *Brushed Gold *Information Theory *A Positive Feeling *V-Neck Glacier Playground levels *Spring Thaw *Sliding Doors *Ice vs. Earth *Frostbloom Fury *Bird of Prey *Constant Vigilance *An Early Frost *Tight Squeeze *Spring Cleaning *Chain Link *Golden Opportunity *Wonderful Things *A Cornerstone *Kitty-corner *A Thorny Situation Jungle Run levels *Transposing Trellis *Gravel Pits *Twice Around *Cocooned Danger *Anthill at Sea *Trapped Corners *A Weighty Decision *Tide Pools *Clear the Field *Unzipped *Circular Logic *Stopped Time *Infinity Pool *Ditch and Switch *A Shrubbery Larry's Lair levels *Alchemy Grid *Reach for It *Black Hole Ladder *Blackhole Doorways *Feed the Blackholes *Butterfly Swarm *Keep Digging *Oubliettes *Separation *Pick & Choose *Automation *Dirty Corners *Tricky Stone *Slot Machine *Action Akimbo Terrible Temple levels *Hungry Hungry Black Holes *Crystal Cloud Cleanup *Underground Currents *Special Selections *Falling Columns *Long Shot *Floating Stone *Crystal Tree *Set Them Free *Pick and Choose *Sinkhole *Buried Crystal *Butterfly Defense *Positive Placement *Runaway Stone Glacier Garden levels *Fair and Square *Tarnished Tower *Canals *Tick Tock *Break on Through *Crystal Bow Tie *Moving on Up *Aghast *Shot in a Barrel *Out of Sync *Nook and Cranny *Alternation *Fill in the Gaps *Diagonal Digging *Down the Great Vine Glacier Glade levels *Icy Piston *Tumbling Stone *Ice Walker *Gold Digger *Dirt Island *Jump for Joy *Weed Wacker *Come Together *Vine Blender *Triple Decker *Swirl and Twirl *Untidy Time! *Pick a Portal *Smooth as Ice *Breathe in, Breathe out! Herringbone Henge levels *Woven Gold *Trapped for Good *Wood Cutter *Tangled Treasure *Burn the Bridge *Stretch and Contract *Glacier Zigzag *Burried! *Crystal Clear *Gold Digger: Part Deux *Crystal Crusher! *Move Forest Move! *Wait for it! *Use it or Lose it *Reach if you Dare Warlock's Wilderness levels *Groovy Garden *Hills have Vines *Riverside Butterflies *Under the Hood *Slithery Vine *Round and Round We Go *Don't Forget the Butterflies *Twin Portals *Where'd they go? *Secret Passage *Intricate Decisions *Back Upwards *Scrambled Portals *Wriggle Room *Quad Board Ethereal Expanse levels *Garden on Sky! *Go with the flow *Flooded *Crossing the threshold *Move like snake! *SeaShore *Mix and Match *Fracture *Loose Ends on both sides! *The Cross-section! *Floody Forest *Way Above *You have a Plus Point *Rise Above *Covered with rock! Scintillating Sands levels *Double Crosser *Boom! Boom! *Hang Tight *In the midst of blackholes *Rush *Going Down!! *From all Direction! *Vortex *Shadow Chronical! *Blast on Craters *Moving Forest *Golden Cake *Go Parallel *Riverside... *Side by Side Chilly Campanile levels *Blast em' all *Centre is the Centre of attraction *Hornet's Nest! *Perfect Fit *Fallen *Lost in the glaciers *Everything's Under Control *Hit Hard *Free Fall *One-O-One *Breaking the Ice *Fly with Butterflies *Evoland *Gold on Cold *Mix and Move Gemstone Grove levels *Looks Easy... *For the Craftsman *Rusty Edges *Plan and Attack *Enter the Rage *Left Right Left *Narrowed *Ginger Bread Breakdown *Mirrored Worlds! *Slingshot Army *Zig-Zag, All the Way! *You Know the Drill *Follow the Paddle *Golden Garden *Move Across Mystical Monolith levels *Dodge Right *Have Fun Breaking *Fly Eaters *Prepare your Arsenal *Dry Bridge *River Loop *Joins the River *Tight and Compact *The Real Blackhole *Don't let them Away *Focus on the Center! *Rocking Ice *Break and Enter Part-1 *Altering Winds *Do Not Blink Endless Echoes levels *Cross the Lanes *Muddy Spiral *Shuffled to Perfection *Quicksand Warning *Nothing Glides as Ice *Surrounded by Slings *Multi-Taskers Test *Break and Enter Part-2 *Everything is Connected *Mounted Shooter *Another Cloudy Day *Light em' Up *Quad Traps *When Wind Blows Right *Diamonds on the Sky... Captivating Cliffs levels *Featherweight Platform *Glitter and Gloss *Crystal Cart *Butterfly Carrier *Under Destruction *Tidy OCD *Scrape *Gloomy Gesture *Clearly an Obstacle *Pass it Across *Diamond Swappers *Flow through the Void *Eternal Swirl *Bumpy Symmetry *On the Brink Pathfinder's Prairie levels *Four Swallowers *Rusty Board *It's There... Oh, No! *Shiny Pillars *Eternal Waterfall *Cross Connection *Crystal Diversion *Gritty World *The Bottom Line *Creeper Closure *Into the Void *One Level Up *Tear it apart *Meandering Flutters *Smash the Shelves Seaside Sepulchre levels *Floating Logs *Make Some Fire *Compressed *Focus on the Target *River Void *Break-In *Clouds with Gold Lining *When they meet *Complete Breakdown *Fun in the Sky *Make Match While It Lasts *Surrounded by Bushes *Machinery *Pull the Trigger *Transit Station Cloudy Citadel levels *Let them help you *Play with the Stack *Twist & Switch *Shake it Up *Aim and Shoot *All Blocks Must Break *Crystal Rings *Digging Time *Turbulent Shifter *Fragile Heart *Everything Moves *Stuck in Loop *Peaceful Center *The Reflection *Spacious Platforms Fairway Fields levels *Flutter Flight *Guarded Rocks *Shared Bridge *Switching Platforms *Bend Around Blackhole *Flutter Port *Ice Machine *The Magic Cube *Slithery River *Tides Can't Wait *Timing is Everything *Chaos in Style *Journey to the Core *Set It Free *X Factor Misty Meadows levels *Floating Glaciers *Rusty Portals *Quicksand *Dirty Crystals *The Plus Side *Helping Exploders *Snap Out *Into The Swirl *Vacuum Towers *Marching Stones *The Fountain *Diamonds on the Horizon *Hollowed Out *Make em' Explode *Fluid Spectacular Shrine levels *Mind Your Step *Under The Sea *Mystic River *Up & Up *No More Nice Guy! *From Left to Right *River in The Clouds *The Lost Reward *In the Middle *Four in One *I Wanna Fly Away *Shufflin' *Quasar Phenomenon *Ready To Rumble! *Any of The Three Brisky Billows levels *Glittery Gateway *One Hand in My Pocket *Golden Twist *Make a Way *Almost There *Cloudy Sunshine *Black & Clouds *Jumble Jungle *Connected by Void *Rusty Portals *Replace in Place *Down & Up *Falling Down *Wall Breaker *Crystal Wines Category:Bejeweled Stars